


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十一）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 不尝试了，直接AO3见。





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十一）

21

 

吴世勋订的是下午四点出发的航班，抵达纽约时临近傍晚。吴世勋每次往返美国都是一个人独来独往，这次身边多了个人，感觉心情都和以往不同了。

他订的是每次来都会入住的酒店，虽然已经在飞机上睡过了，但为了尽快调整时差两个人还是在房间里又睡了一会儿，好在都是年轻人，平时就贪睡，第二天早上除了醒的早了些之外时差对他们倒是没有产生什么影响。

七月的纽约并不比A市更凉爽。但黄子韬却兴致不错，用完早餐后就拉着吴世勋出门了。他们没有去热门的旅游景点，而是来到了吴世勋曾经就读的大学里。两个人的打扮都很休闲，走在校园里一点都不违和还挺养眼。

吴世勋自从毕业后就再也没回来过，这次和自己喜欢的人一起重返母校心中难免有些波动。他带着黄子韬在学校的各个地方参观，和他分享曾经发生过的有趣事。黄子韬安静地听他讲述这一个个的故事，在听见感兴趣的部分时会停下来提问题，吴世勋就耐心解释给他听。

阳光底下黄子韬帅气性感得令人着迷，他站在学校的礼堂门口，专心致志地阅读着边上的介绍。吴世勋无法抑制地心动了，牵起他的手柔声道，

“走，我们进去。”

两个人在礼堂里接吻，在学校的长廊里接吻，在中央草坪的那片树荫底下接吻。不知道是不是纽约的热情感染了黄子韬，吴世勋总觉得他比起在国内时要热情开放许多，对于在公众场合的亲热举动也  
不再害羞和抗拒，甚至会趁着四下无人时主动亲他。

 

学校并不是很大，逛完后两个人都有些口干舌燥，吴世勋提议去店里买杯饮料补充一下体力。

他们来到附近一家历史悠久的咖啡店。吴世勋很喜欢他家咖啡豆的香味，上学期间经常光顾这里，是店里的常客。

“你想喝什么？”吴世勋问他。

“啊？”黄子韬低着头不知道在想什么，有些心不在焉，吴世勋问了他三遍后他才回过神来。

“你坐在外面等我吧，我进去买。”黄子韬说。

店里虽然也有座位，但很少有人坐在里面，更多的顾客还是愿意坐在露天的座位上，一边品尝饮料一边悠闲小憩。

“好啊。”吴世勋点点头，不放心地问，“身上带钱了吗？”

“带了。”

吴世勋挑了个靠近街边的座位坐了下来。巨大的遮阳伞下白色的圆桌上摆放着透明的花瓶，里面插着漂亮的玫瑰花，他心情大好，懒洋洋地伸长双腿放松着身体，“帮我买杯美式吧。”

他隔着窗户，看见黄子韬很快就点完了单，站在等候区那边愣愣地发起了呆，连饮料做好了都没有察觉，还是店员跑过来提醒他他才反应过来，拿起两杯饮料急匆匆地走了出来。

吴世勋觉得从刚才开始他的状态就不太对劲，心里担心着，站起来迎着他走了过去。

黄子韬走的急，没注意眼前有人，一个不留神和吴世勋撞在了一起，饮料全打翻在两个人的身上。吴世勋看上去更惨一些，整件T恤衫胸部以下全都湿透了。

“你没事吧。”吴世勋丝毫不在意身上的狼藉，他担心的是黄子韬。他的脸红的有些不正常，呼吸也比平时急促许多。吴世勋的眉毛拧了起来，摘下他的墨镜摸了摸他的额头，幸好没有发烧。

“怎么了，宝贝。”他关切地问，“是不是身体哪里不舒服？”

黄子韬看了看他胸前那一大滩的咖啡渍，在白色的T恤上显得尤为醒目，面对吴世勋担忧的目光，

“对不起。”他小声地说。

吴世勋等了半天等来他这一句道歉，不禁又好气又好笑，本来想板起脸来训他两句，让他以后不要再这么客套，但看见他魂不守舍的样子又舍不得再说什么重话，只好安慰道，“我是要你和我说对不起吗？我是担心你。”他伸手揉了揉黄子韬的脑袋，“有什么事别放在心里，要和我说，知道吗？”

黄子韬怔怔地盯着他看，听话地点了点头，“我们回酒店好不好，我大概很久没有这么晒过太阳了，有点头晕。”

“是不是中暑了？”吴世勋帮他把太阳眼镜重新戴上，还是有些不放心，“还有没有其他地方不舒服，要不要去医院检查一下？”

黄子韬急忙阻止，“别，好不容易出来旅游我可不想再去医院，每次去医院就没好事。”他嘟哝着，见吴世勋没有反应，于是耍赖似的抱着他的手臂拖着他往前走，嘴里催促着，“走吧走吧，快回酒店去，正好可以换身衣服。”

吴世勋无奈道，“好吧。”他低头看了看自己的T恤，转过脸瞥了他一眼，淡淡地说，“还好打翻的是冰饮，要是热饮的话现在该找医生的可能就是我了。”

黄子韬自认理亏，讨好似的地陪着一起干笑，“呸呸呸，说什么不吉利的话呢。童言无忌，童言无忌哈。”

回到酒店，吴世勋在浴室里脱下弄脏的衣服，刚准备去冲个澡黄子韬就进来了。

吴世勋嘴角微微上扬，停止了动作，盯着镜子里的黄子韬，好奇他下一步究竟想做什么。

黄子韬几乎是光着身子进来的，全身只穿着一条紧身的三角裤。他直视着吴世勋的眼睛，沉默着走到他背后靠在他肩上，手穿过他的腋下在他结实的胸膛上急切地抚摸着，呼吸急促。吴世勋喉结一动，被他勾的浑身起了火，按住他上下作乱的手，带着它抚上自己半勃的性器，偏过头来和他缠绵热吻。

“一起洗。”黄子韬的眼角被情欲染成了醉人的绯红，声音暗哑地发出了邀请，吴世勋当然不会拒绝，反客为主地抱着他一起进了淋浴房。

 

他们来到美国的第三天，吴世勋接到了边伯贤的电话。

边伯贤是他在留学时认识的医生朋友，比他大两岁，是个中韩混血，性格非常开朗。吴世勋是在一次朋友聚会中和他认识的，之后一直保持着联系关系挺好。

“怎么来了也不通知我一声。”

吴世勋和黄子韬正在外面吃饭，听到边伯贤的问话后用手指轻轻去蹭黄子韬的手背。黄子韬正在切牛排，抬头看看他，吴世勋笑了笑，索性把手搁在他的大腿上，回答道，“不是不联系你们。这次是和朋友一起来的，他这人比较害羞，看见生人有些拘束，不喜欢太吵的地方。”

边伯贤笑道，“那就更要带出来见见了。就是因为没见过面所以才陌生嘛，多见几次不就熟悉了，下次再来就都是朋友了。”他对吴世勋说，“我不要和你说，你把电话给他，我来和他说。”

“你等等，我得问问他。”吴世勋用手按住通话口，轻声问他，“我朋友想和你说话，你愿意吗？”

黄子韬用餐巾擦了擦嘴，点头道，“给我吧。”

电话里，也不知道边伯贤和他说了些什么，反正两个人有说有笑一点都不像是第一次对话，

“真的吗？”黄子韬被他逗得眼睛都笑弯了，吴世勋有些不乐意了，桌子底下的手开始不规矩地在他大腿根部游走，眼看着就要摸到重要地带，黄子韬一把抓住他的手，扔给他一个凶恶的眼神，吴世勋趁机对着电话喊道，“大医生，你不用吃饭的吗？打扰别人吃饭很不道德啊，我们这还没吃完呢。”

边伯贤仿佛根本没听见他的话，在电话那头和黄子韬愉快地约定了，“那就晚上见了。地址我发给世勋，他知道的。”

“好的，晚上见。”黄子韬应声答应。

吴世勋在他屁股上狠狠摸了一把，心里酸溜溜的，一点都不想带黄子韬去赴今天晚上的约会。

 

边伯贤发来的地址吴世勋很熟悉。

这是曼哈顿最有名的一家华人酒吧，坐落在酒吧一条街，每天晚上还有歌手在那里驻唱，生意一直很好。他和黄子韬两个人抵达时边伯贤和另外两个朋友已经到了，开好了酒一边聊天一边等着他们。

黄子韬是第一次见吴世勋的朋友们。除了边伯贤是医生之外，一个是律师，另一个是精算师，大家简单地进行了自我介绍之后就都落了座。吴世勋和另外两个人因为家族上互有生意往来，所以聚在一起后就聊起了最近的家族近况，边伯贤则坐在黄子韬的边上，和他攀谈起来。

有些人天生容易让人产生亲近感，边伯贤无疑就是这样的人。他长得斯斯文文，目光柔和，笑起来很温柔让人感觉如沐春风。因为职业的缘故所以指甲修剪的很短，整个人干净又整洁。黄子韬是个非常感性又很相信直觉的人，边伯贤给他的第一印象实在是太好了，所以很快就打破隔阂和他热络起来，话也越聊越多。

吴世勋一面在和人在说话，一面留意着黄子韬这边的情况。一开始他还担心黄子韬会因为环境陌生而感到不自在，谁都没想到他和边伯贤竟然一见如故，这样投缘。

虽然他知道边伯贤已经有了爱人，两个人从大学时期开始谈恋爱到现在已经有八年了，但黄子韬招人的本事他是见识过的，吴世勋还是有些放不下心，搂住黄子韬的腰把他往自己身边捞了捞。

“点些饮料吗？他们这里有鲜榨的果汁要不要试一试？”吴世勋脸贴着脸和他亲热地咬耳朵，眼睛却投向对面的边伯贤，像是护食的狼一样凶狠较真。

边伯贤轻笑起来，举起双手调皮地投降。

吴世勋这段日子身边有个宝贝情人，这个消息在美国的华人圈里也传开了。所以听说他带了朋友来美国玩之后，边伯贤更是好奇心起想要见见传说中的这个男孩究竟是长什么样的。之前陪着进进出出的都是各取所需的床伴，这还是吴世勋第一次这么郑重地带情人出来和他们见面。

边伯贤原本只是在电话里觉得黄子韬声音软糯想当面逗逗他，顺便观察一下吴世勋的反应。结果聊着聊着觉得这小家伙的确蛮有意思，许多的观点和想法倒是与自己不谋而合，边伯贤是真的挺喜欢他，觉得即使撇开吴世勋这层关系他也愿意交黄子韬这个朋友，所以不知不觉话就多了起来。

没想到吴世勋这人平时看上去风流的不得了，对待床伴都是走肾不走心感情冷淡得要死，真吃起醋来醋劲竟然这么大，自己只不过稍微和黄子韬多说了两句就冷着张脸出来宣誓主权了。

啧，没劲。

黄子韬被他搂得有些透不过气来，“我不想喝果汁，我口渴了，给我杯可乐吧。”他不想拂了吴世勋的面子，偷偷拍了拍箍在他腰间的手臂，想让他松开一些，没想到却被抱得更紧了，

“伯贤，你要不要也来点饮料？”他好心地问。

“他不喝可乐的。”吴世勋扫了他一眼，“对牙齿不好，是吧。边医生。”

边伯贤看到吴世勋摆出的臭脸，在心里狂拍大腿乐开了花，表面上却还要强忍住笑，婉言谢绝了黄子韬的提议，从容地举起手里的酒杯，顺着吴世勋的话接了下去，“自从小时候因为蛀牙去医院拔过牙之后，我就很少喝碳酸类的饮料了。韬韬你不用管我，我喝点酒就好。”

酒吧的老板很久没见吴世勋了，刚送走一波客人后就拿了瓶酒过来，坐到他们桌上来闲聊。

“世勋啊，这么久没来了，不上去唱一首？”吴世勋有副好嗓子，人长得帅气又有型，往台上一站比专业歌手都要拉风。吴世勋以前来这里玩时兴致上来了就会登台唱上两首，明明是个冷漠无情的人唱起情歌来却情深款款分外动人。他扔给吴世勋一支烟，刚想帮他点上，吴世勋却笑着谢绝了。

“怎么，戒了？”酒吧老板以前是个文艺青年，四十多岁了可状态依然保持得相当好，头发留过了肩膀在后面扎成了一束。

“不太方便。”吴世勋看了眼黄子韬，简单地说。

“哦——”酒吧老板是个明白人，笑着把自己叼着的烟也给拿下来夹在手指间，见黄子韬长得好看，而吴世勋待他也不一般，于是开口逗他，他朝前方正中央的舞台指了指，“小朋友，有没有兴趣上去唱两首？”

虽然只是间酒吧，但老板在音乐上似乎挺有追求，请了专业的乐队来进行现场伴奏。黄子韬有些心动了，“可以吗？”

“当然。”酒吧老板爽快地邀请他，“你肯上去唱真是求之不得。”

吴世勋难得见他对一样东西这么感兴趣，拍拍他的肩膀鼓励道，“去吧，待会儿我上去给你献花。”

驻场歌手休息时经常会有客人跑上去唱两首，所以大家对于老板带着黄子韬这张生面孔上台也没有觉得有什么不妥，反而有些客人因为他过于出色的外形而在底下小声地议论起来。

吴世勋全神贯注地盯着台上人的一举一动，看他低头在和乐队认真讨论着些什么，嘴角不禁露出温柔的笑容。

边伯贤趁机坐到他边上，和他一起看着台上。他抿了口杯里的酒，称赞道，“真不错。”

吴世勋收回视线，沉声道，“什么不错？”

边伯贤举起酒杯晃了晃，“当然是酒啊。”

吴世勋冷哼一声，警告他，“你别打他的注意。”

边伯贤装出害怕的样子，脖子往后一缩，“你别吓唬我，这话让我家里那位听到我还能出来玩吗？”

边伯贤家里那位是个有名的醋桶，这点吴世勋很清楚，边伯贤刚和自己认识时对方还因为吃飞醋差点和自己大打出手。

所以吴世勋才会放心带黄子韬出来见他。

“韬韬挺可爱的，”边伯贤举起酒杯，坦荡荡地说，“就像我弟弟。”

吴世勋含着笑和他碰了碰酒杯，抬头喝完了手里的酒。

 

麦克风里传来了声音，大家都把目光聚焦到了台上。

“大家好，今天我和朋友来这里玩，看到有这么专业的现场乐队和这么棒的舞台所以忍不住上来了。”黄子韬的声音很好听，经过话筒的扩音后更是带着股天然的磁性。他人长得帅，身材又好，站在台上被聚光灯照着整个人都在发光，吸引着在场所有人的注意。

他清了清嗓子，继续说道，“之前在我毕业那天，我的一位好朋友曾经在很多人面前给我唱过一首歌，让我至今都难以忘记。今天我也想站在台上，为他唱一首歌，谢谢他愿意在这么热的夏天，陪我来纽约玩这么一次。”他笑了笑，“老实说这其实不是一个好的选择，纽约这几天真的很热。”

底下的观众发出善意的笑声。

开场白过后，音乐声响起。

黄子韬唱的是一首老歌，《安静》。这首歌曾经在十几年前红遍大江南北，有很多歌手都翻唱过，吴世勋当然也听过，只不过他从来没有像现在这样认认真真地听完过整首歌。

 

只剩下钢琴陪我弹了一天

睡著的大提琴 安静的旧旧的

我想你已表现的 非常明白

我懂我也知道 你没有舍不得

你说你也会难过我不相信

牵著你陪着我 也只是曾经

希望他是真的比我还要爱你

我才会逼自己离开

你要我说多难堪 我根本不想分开

为什么还要我用微笑来带过

我没有这种天份 包容你也接受他

不用担心的太多 我会一直好好过

你已经远远离开 我也会慢慢走开

为什么我连分开都迁就着你

我真的没有天份 安静的没这么快

我会学着放弃你 是因为我太爱你。

……

……

 

黄子韬仿佛天生就是为舞台而生的，他的声音里饱含着感情，带着台下的所有人一起沉浸在了整首歌的意境之中。他唱歌的时候视线穿过人群，直直地落在吴世勋的身上，同时也闯进了他的心里。那眼神里蕴藏的情感太过厚重，仿佛积蓄了许久的深情一下子全都爆发了出来。

吴世勋眼睛一眨不眨地与他对视着，心底的某一处倏然间变得柔软起来。现在的他什么都听不见，什么都看不见，他的眼里只有黄子韬，所有的美好全都深刻地印在了脑海里，再也无法忘怀。

一曲唱罢，黄子韬微笑着向台下鞠躬致谢，客人们给出的掌声比刚才献给驻唱歌手的还要热烈与持久，甚至还有人带头喊起了安可。

“还发什么楞啊，赶紧上去啊。”边伯贤推了推吴世勋，他才从恍惚中回过神来。酒吧老板知道了他们的关系后特地帮他准备了一大束红玫瑰，吴世勋手捧着花迎上去时，黄子韬已经从台上下来了，可灯光却一直追着他。有熟客眼尖地认出了吴世勋，联想到刚才黄子韬上台时说的那番话，扯着喉咙大声起哄道，

原来那个朋友是世勋你啊！

“喜欢吗？”黄子韬站在他面前，笑眯眯地问他。

吴世勋把花递给他，眼角有些湿润，笑道，“从来没发现你唱歌这么好听。”

他抱住他，吻了吻他的额头，然后对着全场大声宣布道，“大家随便吃，随便喝，今晚的单我都买了！”

全场响起一片欢呼。

吴世勋凑在他耳边小声说，“回家再唱给我听一遍，就唱给我一个人听，好不好？”

 

第二天一早，吴世勋就醒了，黄子韬在他身边依然还在熟睡。

吴世勋侧过身，手撑着脑袋盯着他的睡颜看了一会儿，想到自己在几个月前在这里度过的荒唐日子，现在回想起来，竟然遥远的仿佛是上个世纪的事了。

吴世勋起来洗了个澡，然后躺回到床上用笔记本浏览起今天的财经新闻。

等到黄子韬醒来时已经过了十点，吴世勋神秘兮兮地催他快点起床，说要带他去吃好吃的。

黄子韬顶着个大太阳，睡眼惺忪地呆立在小吃车前，看吴世勋熟稔地和留着络腮胡有着一双花臂的老板打招呼。

老板熟练地把两个热狗包好，递给他。

“好久没见到你了。”他看了眼黄子韬，问吴世勋，“你朋友？”

吴世勋接过热狗，笑容比这盛夏的阳光还要更灿烂，“不，他是我男朋友。”

老板哈哈大笑起来，“哇哦，酷！”

吴世勋帮他往上面挤了点蜂蜜芥末酱，拿着可乐和雪碧，领着黄子韬来到了中央公园，坐在他平时来一直会坐的那张长椅上。

“这就是你说的好吃的？”黄子韬怀疑地看着眼前的东西。

“嗯。”吴世勋咬了一大口热狗，点点头。

“没有其他的了？”他不死心地追问道。

吴世勋没明白他的意思，“一个不够吗？我再去买点？”

黄子韬本来就还没睡醒，现在被晒得有些晕乎乎的，他觉得吴世勋根本就是在耍他。干乎乎的热狗他一点都吃不下，气呼呼地拿起雪碧就往嘴里猛灌，心里嘀咕着吴世勋是不是昨晚用力太猛，做爱把脑子给做坏掉了。

吴世勋却哼着小调心情很不错，不仅吃完了自己的热狗还把黄子韬的那份也一起吃了。填饱肚子之后他握住黄子韬的手，指腹在他的手心里轻轻摩挲，与他十指紧扣。

以前吴世勋每次坐在这张长凳上，总觉得空空荡荡的身边似乎缺少些什么，他低头看着两个人并肩而坐落在地上的影子，忽然间内心变得无比满足。

这样真好。


End file.
